


to the victor go the spoils

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag 9x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “I’m saying... that we should go in there, and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.” // little ficlet set in 9x10
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	to the victor go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Liz (schmorygilmore) and Isa by extension (adarveystory)... I was waiting for the perfect thing to come to mind and the other night, this happened. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Wish I could give Heather and Alyssa more than just my thanks and undying love, but I hope you know how much you mean to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think :)

_ “I’m saying... that we should go in there, and earn you the best night’s sleep you’ve ever had.” _

“Opening statement,” Donna instructs, holding the base of him firmly in one hand and Harvey has to will his hips to stay put as her eyes lock with his.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the —  _ fuck  _ — jury —“ Harvey hisses as Donna strokes him up and down.

Her thumb spreads his precum lightly over the head before blowing on him gently. The hairs on his arms stand on end and, yeah, there is  _ no way _ he is going to last. Better to accept that early on. And he has a sneaking suspicion that Donna won’t mind in the slightest.

“Mr. Specter? Are you ready to proceed?”

_ Fuck yeah _ he’s ready to proceed.

Harvey grips the sheets in his fists. “This is a clear case of slander, and if you’d direct your attention to the Whistleblower policy —“

He chokes on the end of that sentence as Donna engulfs him in her mouth, tip bumping the back of her throat.

“Hmmmm,” she hums, releases him with a  _ pop. _ “Whistleblower?”

“ _ Fuck, _ Donna.”

“Your Honor.”

His cock jumps toward her. “Yes, Your Honor.”

“Why,” and she sucks him slowly between her wet lips, again and again and again, “wasn’t I provided with this policy?”

His vision is blurry, but he’s determined to give as much as he’s getting — he always is — and if there is one thing he’s discovered in these last few months, it’s that Donna loves listening to him ramble about procedure, to see him dominate in the courtroom. Loves it, as in,  _ loves _ it.

And she’d just admitted as much, if not in as many words.

_ No one stands a chance against Harvey Specter. And that’s the sexiest thing in the world. _

“Because it’s public knowledge, available for review and not protected by privilege; therefore not required to be presented beforehand.” Harvey has to close his eyes while he speaks — otherwise, it’s all over — and he opens them to Donna breathing hard and fast, flushed chest and pebbled nipples and  _ he wants to kiss her so badly. _

She’s still got him in her hands, fingernails scratching his balls, and he’s pulsating with need as she eyes him lustfully.

“You make a compelling argument, counsellor.” She presses a lingering kiss to the tip of his cock, her thumb rubbing where his shaft meets his balls and he groans. “But...” She climbs up his body with a kiss to his navel. “I might need...” A kiss on his sternum. “Some more...” Kiss on his jaw. “Convincing.” Then her soft lips cover his, three tender nips before she positions herself over him and slides down on his length.

She rocks back and forth on him at first; tiny fissures of pleasure spark and snap with each bump of her hips.

When she lifts all the way off him only to sink back down with a breathy moan, palms bracing flat on his chest, Harvey wonders if, all those other times before a big trial, she ever thought about them together like  _ this _ .

One look at her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her reddened cheeks, and he has his answer.

“Congratulations, Mr. Specter. You just won your case. How do you feel?” Donna moves fast now, and her voice cracks as she tries to catch her breath.

He reaches up, squeezes both breasts in his hands. “Pretty damn good.”

She’s bouncing and moaning his name and she definitely breaks character but then again, he had broken the second her gorgeous pink tongue came out to play so really, he’ll let her have this one.

He loves it sensual and tender and filled to the brim with emotion, but he also loves this; hard and fast and carnal, fucking like they can’t get enough. It’s exactly what he needs tonight. To be utterly lost in her and how she makes him feel.

Donna gives him both. Donna gives him  _ everything _ .

He’s surprised to feel her coming first, her walls tugging him deeper and her shout of pleasure pushes him over the brink, spilling into her with a deep groan and white-hot stars behind his eyes.

Donna collapses on top of him, and if he loves the  _ during _ , it might be the  _ after _ he loves even more — intermingled breaths, limbs, sweat, come, lips, hearts. It’s the most complete he thinks he’s ever felt.

Donna was right (Donna is always right). He needed this tonight.

His fingers run through her hair on instinct, absently, thoughtfully.

“You know I can only do what I do because of you. Right?” He’s quiet, almost contemplative, but this sentence is sure and steadfast and Donna lifts her head from his chest to meet his unwavering gaze. “Because of your faith in me.”

Tears form in her eyes, and he wipes a stray one before it can roll down her cheek.

“I love you, Harvey,” she whispers, curling her hand around his heart.

He knows.


End file.
